Contrary to Popular Belief
by KonaKonaFan
Summary: When Sakura mysteriously receives a beautiful gift from an admirerer,she automatically assumes it's from the boy she not-so-secretly has a crush on. Is it really from him,or someone else? I stink at summeries.NaruSaku;SasuKarin,NejiTen,KibaHina as well
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Naruto, and all related characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto; although, the plot belongs to me. I am not making any money by writing this. I hope you enjoy my first fan fiction. Please review after you read.

NaruSaku- Contrary to Popular Belief

PROLOGUE

It was a surprisingly(yet unsurprisingly) hot day in Konoha. So hot, in fact, that Hinata Hyuga decided it wasn't a very good idea to wear her jacket, though she didn't even dare to put her black hair up in a ponytail, like most long-haired girls would have done. So she left the Hyuga mansion with no jacket on and hair down and went to Team 8's usual training spot in a semi-fast gait.

On her way there, she passed by Team 7, which consisted of Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha, whom Naruto had recently brought back from the Akatsuki ( their jounin leader, Kakashi-sensei, wasn't with them at the moment, probably being late….again.) They were all on the bridge, Naruto, pacing back and forth, Sakura, flirting with Sasuke (which she has been doing ever since Naruto brought Sasuke back, which is both surprising and unsurprising. It's surprising because you'd think that after Sasuke abandoned her while leaving the village, she'd probably wouldn't really be flirty towards than that, she should be **mad **at him. Plus which, the only girl he's ever talked about nowadays [when he did talk] was this girl named Karin that he met before he was brought back to Konaha. She was obviously Sakura's new enemy. It's not surprising because, well, she's Sakura.) Sasuke, of course, was leaning against the edge of the bridge, not responding to Sakura.

Naruto noticed Hinata walking past and waved to her. She waved back. A few weeks ago, she would have blushed five shades of red, but now, she thinks that was all just silliness, since her true love was right in front of her all along, cheering her on. She finally realized this when she mustered up enough courage to tell Naruto how she really felt about him. She obviously hoped, maybe even expected, a romantic affair, but all she got out of it was an embarrassed blonde-haired boy telling her, " I'm really sorry, Hinata, but I don't feel same way. Thank you, though. I'm very flattered." She thanked Naruto for being honest, said goodbye, and walked away. When she was sure that Naruto's cerulean orbs couldn't see her anymore, she ran to the nearest tree, sat down with her back toward it, curled up, and put her face in her knees and cried. An hour later, she still wanted to cry, but no more tears were coming out, for she had no more tears in her. Soon, she saw her handsome teammate come by with his faithful canine companion. He kneeled beside her and said, "Naruto told me what happened. I just wanted to make sure you're okay." "_Oh, Kiba," _she thought._ " You are always there to comfort me."_ She then had a shocking realization. Her true love wasn't Naruto…..it was **Kiba**. She couldn't believe that she didn't realize this before! The whole thing was very cheesy, but sometimes that is life. Cheesy. What she did next shocked both her and Kiba. She leaned over and buried her face in Kiba's muscular chest and wrapped her arms around him. Kiba, after a moment's hesitation, wrapped his arms around Hinata as well and pulled her close. Before today, she dreamed of being in this position with Naruto , but with Kiba…. it was much nicer it was much nicer than she had ever dreamed it would be with Naruto…it made her happy.

Hinata quickly snapped out of her flashback and continued waving to Naruto. Sakura realized that Naruto was waving to someone and turned around to see who it was. When she saw Hinata, she started waving too. Hinata waved to her as well. Then she was back on her way to train… and to see a handsome, brown-haired boy with two red birthmarks on his cheeks…..Kiba, the one she truly loved, because, contrary to popular belief, dreams don't always come true, but sometimes, you'll be much happier when they don't, like Hinata is, and soon, someone else too.

But this story is not about Hinata or Kiba. It is about another boy, another girl, and a material item that is sure to change the lives of the boy and girl forever.


	2. Chapter 1

Thanks for the reviews and subscriptions, everybody! Here's the next chapter! And I have a request for ya'll- If there is any anachronistic errors in this story, please let me know, m'k?

Enjoy!

Chapter One

"So, Sasuke," a very flirty pink-haired girl said. "Why so quiet today? Are you…giggle… thinking of someone?" More giggles. Sasuke just stared straight ahead, trying to ignore his devoted fangirl. "_Where's Karin when you need her?" _thought a very annoyed black-haired kid.

He immediately thought up a fantasy where Karin suddenly appeared and Sakura and she started a catfight where "winner takes all". He let out a faint chuckle, which Sakura noticed. "_I knew it!" _she thought. "_He must be thinking of me!" _Little did she know that two boys were thinking of her, one thought gruesome (Karin was winning) and the other thought…jealous.

"_Why is she flirting with that __**jerk**__?" _thought our favorite blonde-haired knucklehead of a ninja." _An even better question, why did was Sai kicked out to let __**him **__back in the squad? It's totally unfair! Dattebayo"._

While Naruto was ranting in his head, Kakashi finally arrived at the bridge. "WHERE WERE YOU?!?!?" asked two of the very annoyed ninjas, while the expressionless third just kept leaning against the bridge.

"A friend of mine is opening a big jewelry store near the Academy tomorrow, so I decided to lend him a hand," replied the silver-haired jounin.

"OH MY GOODNESS A JEWELRY STORE!?!?" exclaimed Sakura. "Is the jewelry pretty?"

"Uhhh, I guess."

"I'm SOO going to go check it out tomorrow!"

"Go right ahead."

"_I actually wouldn't be surprised if there wasn't even a jewelry store opening tomorrow," _thought Naruto and Sasuke alike.

"Kakashi-sensei, shouldn't we start training?" asked Naruto.

"Of course, Naruto. Come on, Sakura, enough fantasizing about the jewelry. Come on, Sasuke."

"Coming. Dattebayo."

"Coming!"

"Grunt, coming."

And the foursome went to train. After they all took their positions, they started attacking each other (not for real, of course). Sasuke immediately set his Sharingan, while Naruto and Sakura took their kunais out of their pouches that were on their hips. Naruto jumped up and threw a kunai at Sasuke, who blocked it and threw a kunai back. At the same time, Sakura threw a kunai at Naruto, who was distracted by Sasuke's kunai. He jumped out of the kunai's paths, and Sakura's just barely nicked his arm. Naruto then again attacked Sasuke, who blocked it and attacked back, and Sakura again attacked Naruto, who just barely got away from the brutality. As you can see, a cycle of attacks formed, where Naruto and Sasuke attacked each other, and Sakura angrily attacked Naruto. Coincidence? Probably not. At the of the day, all three ninjas were more exhausted than usual. Kakashi had noticed the cycle a long time ago. He sighed.

"Okay, guys, I think we had enough for today," he exasperatedly said.

For once, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke didn't argue.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

M'k, folks, there you go! I'm sorry it's so short and not even very good, but I'm been seriously busy lately with a change of address and having company over, and on top of all that, I was having a bit of an writer's block.....Oh, well, I hope it's good enough!


	3. Chapter 2

Hey, all you NaruSaku fans! The next chapter is here! Please enjoy, and if you can, review! It is its own bowl of awesome sauce! Also, I had decided to add a passing mention to NejiTen, so don't sue if you don't like it. I'm going to add NejiTen in the summery anyway. And again I say, ENJOY!!!!

CHAPTER TWO

Sakura awoke the next day feeling quite tired and groggy. As she dragged herself out of bed, she suddenly perked up when she remembered yesterday's events. "_Oh, yeah,"_ she thought. _"The jewelry store Kakashi-sensei talked about yesterday is opening today. I can't wait!" _She quickly got dressed, brushed her short cotton-candy pink hair, ate a quick breakfast of orange juice and a piece of toast (she was on a diet….again), brushed her teeth, and headed out the door to the bridge to meet up with Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, and Sasuke-"kun". She didn't bother to hurry, though, since Kakashi-sensei was going to be late anyway.

After training with the rest of her team, she headed over to the Academy to check out the jewelry store. Naruto and Sasuke decided to tag along just to see if there really was a jewelry store near the Academy. Since Sakura wasn't sure when the store would open for business, there was a good chance it wouldn't be open, and it wasn't.

"Hmmm," hummed Sakura, looking at a sign on the glass doors ."It says here that it's opening at 7:30 tonight. All right, then, I'll come back later."

"_Wow," thought Sasuke and Naruto. "There actually is a jewelry store here. Finally, Kakashi-sensei had a legitimate alibi for being late." _

They all left the store. Sakura went home, and a small snack (and I mean **really** small. Again- she's on a diet), and went back outside to go shopping at a nearby clothing store. It was 7:00, so the store would open in thirty minutes. That was a short enough amount of time to go to the jewelry store after shopping without having to wait for it to open. When she finished shopping she had bought another red shirt, a pink belt, blue high-healed shoes, and black shorts. It was 7:45, and she had spent 9600 yen, leaving her 2600 yen to buy jewelry with (she was surprisingly organized when it came to shopping). She went to the jewelry store.

When she got there, the first thing she was the newly lit neon sign flashing the name "Ashuton's Jewelers". She could hardly wait to get inside.

When she finally opened the double glass doors, she gasped. Everything was **so **beautiful! The decorations, the jewelry, even the employee's uniforms-**everything**! There were three other people there- Ino, who was checking out the earrings, Temari, who happened to be in Konoha that day, and Neji, who was buying a diamond ring. _"Oooh, Tenten got lucky," _she thought as she giggled to herself. Them something caught her eye. It was a gorgeous necklace with diamonds all around it. It. Was. Amazing! She looked at its price tag. 10000 yen. Ouch. She didn't have the money to buy it. "_Aw,man. Oh well, no one should have everything they want," _ she thought. She decided to look at the earrings with Ino and talk to her as well.

When she got home, she had about 100 yen left. She had bought two pairs of earrings, one dangly with jades and silver and one studs with gold and opals, and she had also bought a couple of silver bracelets.

"The store was beautiful!" she told her mom. "It was great!"

"I'm glad you had fun, dear," her mom replied.

Sakura looked at the clock, which said 8:30, so she decided to take a shower and go to bed early. She changed into red silk pajamas and went to bed, dreaming about….Sasuke (man, what a ruin to a chapter).

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay folks, there you go. It's obvious that I haven't gotten Sakura out of her fangirl stage yet, but don't worry! Love will find a way! NaruSaku FTW


	4. Chapter 3

Hey, everybody! Some things have been brought to my attention that I feel like I need to address.

I'm sorry for making Sakura a fangirl, even though she's matured, but I needed it to keep the flow of the story going. She won't be a Sasuke fangirl forever, because if she was, this story would be labeled SasuSaku instead of NaruSaku.

I know that Hinata already confessed her love to Naruto in the manga, and it didn't end up like I had written it, but let's just pretend, m'k?

I don't know why Sasuke set his Sharingan unnecessarily during training. I'm terrible at writing action sequences and needed all the fillers I can get.

I know Sasuke is OOC with the Karin romance. Oh, well, at least I'm not making him completely OOC.

I know I sound like a Sasuke basher when I wrote "Man, what a ruin to a chapter." Don't worry, I'm not. (Although, I can't say Sasuke is my favorite character *dodges brick thrown by Sasuke fangirl*.)

This is pretty random, but the Ashuton in Ashuton's Jewelers is my real name in Japanese. Hehe.

That's all I can think of right now. Tell me if some more things need to be cleared up. If you can, review please! And I also have a dialogue request from fandango2girl, so here you go, fandanny! Now, enjoy, you crazy NaruSaku people you!

CHAPTER THREE

Sakura awoke the next day, again, feeling quite tired. She sat up in bed and stretched, but as she did, something bright shined in her emerald-colored eyes. She squinted and got out of bed to see what it was. When she saw what was on her dresser, she gasped. The bright light was made because the sunlight coming through her open window was reflecting off of…a diamond necklace! And not just any diamond necklace! It was **the** diamond necklace! The one she saw at the store! Sakura squealed in delight.

"_I wonder who got it for me?" _she thought, not even stopping to wonder how anyone would know how anyone would know how much she actually wanted the necklace._ "Maybe it was Mom,"_ she thought.

So she bursts into her mom's room.

"OHMYGOODNESSMOMDIDYOUGETTHISNECKLACEFORMEOHMYGOODNESSIT'SSOOOOOBEAUTIFUL!!!!" Sakura chattered breathlessly. Her mom thought a moment, trying to understand what Sakura just said.

"Oh!" her mother exclaimed, "You're asking me if I got you the necklace you're wearing. Well, no, sweetie, I didn't. Maybe it's from a boy," her mom chuckled to herself.

Sakura squealed. "_And I bet I know what boy it was, too!"_ I'll give you one guess who she thought it was. Let me give you a hint-it starts with a Sauce and ends with a Kay (both spellings intended).Inner Sakura was practically exploding with happiness. She ran…err, jumped to her room, screaming, "LIFE IS IT'S OWN BOWL OF AWWWWWESOME SAUUUUUCE!!!!"

Her mother watched Sakura praising the Lord and singing, "Hallelujah!" all the down the hall and into her room. She sighed. "_Wow, I didn't know Sakura was this boy crazy. Maybe it just a phase she's going through."_ She sighed again, got back into her bed, and fell asleep.

Sakura got ready for training with the rest of Team 7, red-faced and bursting with excitement. "_I knew Sasuke-kun loved me more than that Karin girl he told us about!" _ She burst through her front door, singing all the way to the bridge, not caring about the strange looks people were giving her.

Meanwhile, a certain Uchiha boy who was also on his way to the bridge suddenly stopped in his tracks. "Why do I have the feeling that somebody just mockingly misspelled my name?" he said out loud to no one in particular. He shrugged off the feeling and kept walking.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

M'k, folks, there you go! I'm sorry that it's rather short, but I wanted to make a quick chapter before I'm gone until next Saturday on vacation in Gatlinburg, so don't expect anything before then. Untill then, farewell!


	5. Chapter 4

Hey folks, the Triple K is back! Gatlinburg was great, the temperature was perfect, the cabin was fantastic, and the scenery was gorgeous!!! But now I'm back, giving you some more NaruSaku, so bear with me if this chapter's a bit bland; I'm still in vacation mode! But, anyway, review please! Enjoy!

Chapter Four

Sakura was skipping through town, very excited for training that day. Why? The boy of her dreams has given her a beautiful diamond necklace, even though she thought that he loved a girl named Karin! Why wouldn't she be excited?

When she got to the bridge, she saw that Sasuke and Naruto were already there. Naruto immediately noticed the necklace around Sakura's neck and smiled his biggest smile. "Hey, Sakura! Where did you get that necklace?" he said in a manner that could almost be described as…..playful banter? Huh? Sakura snapped out of her confusion and dashed to Sasuke so swiftly that Sonic the Hedgehog himself would have been put to shame.

"So Sasuke," said Sakura flirtingly, batting her thick eyelashes over her large emerald green eyes. "Have you noticed the necklace I was wearing?" Giggle, giggle, and giggle some more. Repeat. Sasuke, as usual, ignored Sakura. Naruto's smile quickly faded into a large frown.

"But, anyway, Sasuke, I just wanted to say…giggle…thank you."

"_What the heck is she talking about?" _thought both Naruto and Sasuke alike. Sasuke just kept ignoring her, which turned Sakura on even more. _"Oooo, love in silence! How romantic! "_ Sakura giggled for the eighth time in the last three minutes.

"_So this proves it- dreams do come true! Never doubt popular belief!"_

Kakashi-sensei arrived a few hours later, claiming that he had to take a detour on the highway because a black cat dashed across the road.

"WHAT HIGHWAY?!?!" yelled Naruto and Sakura, while Sasuke, again, kept on leaning against the bridge, silent as a stone. Wait…what **was** a highway?

"That's not important," retorted Kakashi. "Let's just start training."

"Fine. Dattebayo. "

"Fine. "

"Grunt, fine."

The training, as you probably had already guessed, was exactly like yesterday's and the day before. Naruto immediately threw a kunai at Sasuke, who threw a kunai at Naruto, while Sakura brutally threw a kunai at Naruto, and then…. Well, you already know how the cycle goes. Kakashi, who was reading Icha Icha Paradise, was already used to the routine, so he didn't do or say anything. And, of course, they were extremely tired at the end of the day. _"If training keeps going on like this, we surely have some long days ahead of us," _thought Kakashi, sighing.

"Come on, guys, just head home." Sasuke and Sakura nodded their heads, while Naruto shook his.

"I want to stay for a little longer, Kakashi-sensei."

"Go ahead, Naruto, but don't overwork yourself."

"I won't. Dattebayo."

Sakura put her necklace back on, which she had taken off before Team 7 had started training, because, after all, she wouldn't want the precious necklace given to her by **Sasuke** to break, now would she? As she headed home, she decided to grab some yen from her room and head over to Ashuton's Jewelers again to buy some more jewelry. She thought about taking off her necklace and leaving it in her room so it would get hurt (after all, it was given to her by **Sasuke**!), but decided to wear it anyway, so she could show it off to the rest of Konaha, because, after all, had she mentioned it was given to her by **Sasuke**. Sakura giggled (ninth time!) and walked to Ashuton's Jewelers.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

M'k, everybody, how was this chapter? I know I sounded negative before, but I actually liked this chapter! Did you? Please tell me in a review! Have a great day! 


	6. Chapter 5

Hey, hey, hey everybody!!!! Are you enjoying the story so far? If you are, get ready, because here's the next chapter!!!!!!! And if you aren't, well, here's the next chapter anyway. By the way, I have been asking myself why I always submit short chapters. Then I remembered: when I am reading an unfinished story, I always like an update as soon as possible, as long as it has been looked over and doesn't stink, of course, no matter how short the chapter, and if the chapters are short, updates are more constant. Make sense? Anyway, please review, and enjoy!

CHAPTER FIVE

Sakura walked with her head up, chest out, and eyes closed all the way to Ashuton's Jewelers, showing off her necklace to everyone in Konoha. She was seriously on Cloud Nine! When she arrived at Ashuton's Jewelers, she looked around. Everything, of course, was exactly where it was last time she was there. The cashier had short black hair cut in an elegant bob and had a big, friendly smile plastered on her face. There was only two other people in the shop- Ino, again, who was looking at the bracelets, and she had Hinata with her. They were giggling about something.

"Did you hear who got Sakura an expensive necklace?" Hinata said, oblivious to Sakura's presence.

"Yeah, I knew that he would eventually admit his feelings to her! I saw him buy it, in fact!" Ino giggled.

"Really? "

"Uh-huh! He had a HUGE grin on his face when he bought it!"

"Awww! I'm so happy for Sakura!"

"_Hmmm, I see that news that I'm Sasuke's girl is already spreading fast!"_ thought Sakura with a smug grin on her face.

Hinata noticed Sakura and called over to her. "Hey Sakura, we were just talking about you!"

"Yeah, we were," Ino added. "And I see you're wearing the necklace Naruto bought you!" Ino giggled.

Sakura's eyes widened. "Wait, what do you mean? I thought Sasuke bought this necklace for me?"

"What are **you** talking about?" Hinata asked. "What made you think that Sasuke got you that necklace?"

"Um, I guess I…um…err…jumped to conclusions?" Sakura replied nervously.

Ino and Hinata sighed. "Did you flirt with Sasuke in front of Naruto while wearing the necklace?" Ino said quietly.

"…yeah…." Sakura said, feeling guilty.

"Uh-oh. I think you probably hurt his feelings. You need to make it up to him." Hinata said.

Sakura sighed and said, "Guys….I have to go and think about…stuff. See you later."

"Bye, Sakura," they said in unison.

Sakura smiled and left the store.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

M'k, folks, here is an uber duber short chapter! Feeling the love yet? No? Don't worry, there's going to be plenty of it, so much that you'll get a cavity!....Well, not really, but still, this **is** fanfiction, after all! Until next time, see you later!


	7. Chapter 6

Hey everybody! Ya'll having a great time? Hope so, because here's the next chapter! And Caicaroc, if you're reading this, again, thank you for your honesty. Because of you, this chapter has really been improved! As for the rest of you guys, if you have some constructive criticism, don't hesitate to give it to me! I encourage it! It is its own bowl of awesome sauce! Anyway, review please, and enjoy!!!!

CHAPTER SIX

Sakura burst into her room with a million thoughts running through her head.

"_Why did Naruto buy me that necklace?"_

"_Why did I jump to conclusions? That was__** so**__ stupid! Sasuke probably thinks I'm a weirdo now!"_

And, the most questioning of all…

"_Why aren't I too disappointed?" _

Sakura flopped onto her bed and heaved a huge sigh. When she sat up, she noticed an envelope on her dresser. She tore open the paper and read the card inside.

_Dear Sakura Haruno,_(it said)

_This is kind of silly, isn't it? But here it goes- Sakura, ever since our academy days, I've noticed how beautiful your eyes are, just like emeralds after they had been cleaned, cut, and shined. I've noticed how soft your hair is, just like pink cotton candy that you get from a carnival. I've noticed how well you are able to control your chakra. I think that you will have no trouble becoming a skilled medic nin. So you kind of get the idea. I'm not the best person with words, but I thought even I could say these three little words, but turns out, it's even hard for a person with a large vocabulary. You probably already thought that I had a crush on you, maybe even thought I loved you, but no, what I'm about to say is not three little words, but five or six little words- Sakura-chan, I'm in love with you. I heard there is a difference between simply loving and being in love, that being in love is stronger than simply loving. So, as you probably already guessed, I'm crazy about you. As I was walking through the streets of Konoha, on my way to get some ramen, I passed by Ashuton's Jewelers and happened to see you through a window. You were staring wistfully at a necklace. After you left the store, I went in and bought that necklace for you. I'm not trying to buy your love or anything, but I thought this would be the perfect opportunity to tell you how I really feel. I understand if you're not in love with me, since I know how much you love Sasuke, but even if you don't love me back, I will always love you._

_Yours Truly,_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

"N-Naruto…" Sakura whispered._ "I've must have been too busy admiring the necklace to notice this letter beside it."_ All of a sudden, her heart started to flutter.

"_Why do I have this feeling?"_ she wondered. _"I still love Sasuke-kun….right?"_

"**No!"** yelled inner Sakura.** "What has Sasuke-"kun" ever done for you?"**

"A lot!" Sakura argued.

"**Such as?"**

"Well, once he…errr… I see your point."

"**Of course you do. That's why I'm your inner!"**

"Well, whose else's inner would you be?"

"**Yo mama's!"**

"Hey! Leave my mom out of this!"

"**Make me!"**

"I will!"

"**Yo mama's so fat, even Naruto doesn't 'believe it'!"**

"Arggghhh!!!! That's it! I refuse to talk to you!"

"**Fine!"**

"……."

"……**."**

"I'm sorry."

"**Me too."**

Sakura decided to stop fighting with her inner and reread the letter. As she did, she felt a rosy blush that was only used with Sasuke before today rise to her cheeks. As she read it for a third time, a particular phrase popped out at her.

"_I'm not trying to buy your love or anything…."_

"_I'm not trying to buy your love…"_

"_Trying to buy your love…"_

"_Buy your love…"_

Sakura immediately felt guilty. When she thought that the necklace was from Sasuke, she didn't even think about his character. All she thought was that she got a necklace from a hot guy. So, in a sense, her love for Sasuke was being bought. On the other hand, Naruto was perhaps the sweetest guys she has ever met. He would do anything to keep her safe. So basically, Naruto had both the looks and the character of Prince Charming, while Sasuke only had the looks. So Sakura made up her mind right then and there-she was going to be Naruto's Cinderella, and as for Sasuke's- she'll leave that to Karin. Sakura looked out her window and nodded a nod of respect to Karin, where ever she was.

"He's all yours now," she whispered.

Meanwhile, far away, a girl with red hair and glasses suddenly felt like she had a burden lifted off of her shoulders.

"_Hmm, that's strange," _she thought.

She just brushed off the feeling and continued with her day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What did I tell you! Fuh-luff! I tried to make Sakura as unmaterialistic (is that a word?) as possible. I think I succeeded. Do you? Please tell me in a review! Have a great day!


	8. Chapter 7

Hey everybody! Sorry for the wait; I was slacking off...again. Anyway, review after you read, and ENJOY!!!!!!!!

CHAPTER SEVEN

Naruto came home after training for a few extra hours in a slightly depressed mood.

"_I wasn't too surprised when Sakura flirted with Sasuke, but flirting with him while wearing the necklace? Talk about low!"_

Naruto sighed while putting on his jammies and sleep cap.

"_Still…in the words of Horton, I meant what I said, and I said what I meant. I still love Sakura, even if she doesn't love me."_

Naruto yawned a huge yawn and crawled into his bed, whispering, "….I'll wait for you…."

_.-'-._.-'-._.-'-._.-'-._.-'-._.-' POOF!!!!!!!!!! MEANWHILE!!!!!! _.-'-._.-'-._.-'-._.-'-._.-'-._.-'-._

Sakura looked at herself in her mirror in her large walk-in closet. She was dressed completely in black. Black jacket, black pants, black shoes, black knee-high socks, the whole enchilada. She slapped a black cap on her head to cover up her obnoxiously pink hair, and she was off.

At first, she was pretty unsure about sneaking into Naruto's house, but then she realized that Naruto must have sneaked into her house to put the necklace in her room, and she felt momentarily embarrassed that Naruto saw her in her silky jammies. She quickly snapped out of embarrassment and started to formulate a plan.

And now, here she is, sneaking into his house, carrying out her plan. Was she nervous? Absolutely. But determined as well. After all, she is going to be Cinderella to his Prince Charming. She hoped everything would be more than okay.

When she crawled through the window to Naruto's kitchen, she fell on the floor with a **THUD.** She immediately scrambled up and hid in his pantry as she heard footsteps coming toward her.

"Hello?_"_Naruto called_. "_Is anybody here?_" _

Sakura held her breath, hoping Naruto was too tired to look around. She heard him open the door to his cabinet.

"_Oh, no!" _she thought._ "He's going to find me in here, and my then my plan might be totally ruined!"_

Naruto yawned. _"Probably nothing," _ he thought as he made his way back to his room.

Sakura sighed in relief. _"That was a close one!"_ she thought.

She decided to wait a few minutes before coming out of the pantry. Meanwhile, she would snack on this delicious-looking Little Debbie miniature chocolate cream cake. When she was sure that approximately ten minutes had passed, she quietly crawled out of the pantry, wiping the chocolate cream off her face with a nearby paper towel. She tip-toed over to Naruto's room, holding her breath yet again. As she neared Naruto's bedroom door, her heart started beating faster and faster. By the time she was at his bedroom door, she felt as if she was going to have a heart attack!

"_**Get it together, Sakura! You can do this!"**_

"_I know, but I'm just really nervous!"_

"_**Why?"**_

"…_Because I love him!!!! You should know!"_

Sakura sighed and finally opened the door, slowly and quietly. Oh my goodness…what if she didn't give him enough time to fall back asleep? What if he is wide awake and thinks that I'm a freak for sneaking into his house? What if….oh, he's asleep. That's good.

Sakura slowly inched her way to Naruto's bed, breathing heavily. Here's is the moment of truth. Sakura gently shook Naruto awake.

"Naruto…." she whispered, quietly and full of love. Naruto slowly drifted into consciousness.

"Uhh...whaaa…. Sakura? What are you doing here?" Naruto questioned. "Why aren't you with Sas-" Sakura put her finger to his lips and smiled. Naruto was as confused as ever.

"Sakura, why-" he was cut off again, this time with Sakura talking, ever so gently.

"Naruto…" she whispered.

"Y-yes Sakura?"

"Thank you."

She slowly leaned down to kiss him full on the lips.

THE END (well, almost)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*squeals like a fangirl* I'm really proud of this chapter!!!!!!!! Are you? Please tell me in a review! Have a great day!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Epilogue

Hey everybody! Sorry for the lateness, I had many ideas in mind for this last chapter, and then when I had finally decided which chapter to use, I got grounded from my computer for a few days, so anyway,yeah. Also, warning! Passing mentions to ChouIno and ShikaTema! Can't put it in the summery, though, since it's already long enough. Anyways, review after you read and…..ENJOY!!!!!!

EPILOGUE

Sakura slipped into her dress, which was a sleeveless red one that came to her knees. She tried to zip the back of her dress up, but she could only zip it halfway.

"Hey Karin, can you help me with this zipper?" she asked the red-head next to her, who was already ready for the special day.

"Sure, Sakura," she replied as she went over to her to help her with the back of her dress.

Today, as I had already mentioned, was a special day. Sure, it was special to Sakura, but it was even more special to Tenten. Why? It was her wedding day! Today, she was getting married to Neji, with Temari as her maid of honor, and Sakura, Ino, Hana, Hinata, and Karin as her bridesmaids. What was Karin doing here, you might ask? Well, she finally decided to live in Konoha to be with her beloved Sasuke. When she arrived, she became fast friends with the rest of the girls, even Sakura. Why? Because Sakura has found a new love now! She and Naruto have been dating for six months now. It was a little awkward at first, with the tension of Sakura and the necklace and Sasuke and all that jazz, but as time went on, so did their relationship. Now, they don't even think about keeping their secrets away from each other. They are inseparable.

Sakura slipped on her red espadrilles, as did all the other bridesmaids. After she applied her make-up and brushed her freshly-cut hair (Naruto loved her hair short, and she realized that she did too), she went and helped Tenten with her wedding dress.

"So, Tenten, how are you feeling?" she asked.

Tenten looked up at Sakura, smiling, with tears in her eyes.

"Perfect!"

Sakura smiled back at her and started putting her hair up in a bun on top of her head.

Sai started playing the piano,which meant that, finally, it was time. Temari, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Hana, and Karin walked down the aisle, as well as Lee, Naruto, Chouji, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Sasuke, with Moegi, the flower girl, close behind, throwing rose petals every which way, and Konohamaru, carrying a silk navy blue pillow with two rings on them. Neji, of course, was already at the alter, expressionless as always, but he couldn't help but break out in a huge smile when the beautiful Tenten walked down the aisle, arm in arm with Gai.

Tsunade started with the vows.

"Neji Hyuga, do you promise to take care of and love Tenten, for as long as you both shall live, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, and only in death do you two part?"

"I do."

"Tenten, do you promise to take care of and love Neji, for as long as you both shall live, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, and only in death do you two part?"

"Giggle, I do!"

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Tenten literally pounced on Neji and kissed him. They wrapped their arms around each other, deepening the kiss. Everyone cheered, especially Gai.

"WHOOOOOOO!!!!!" he called. " THE POWER OF YOUTH!"

Neji and Tenten blushed at their sensei's sudden outburst, but they stopped blushing and walked back down the aisle when Sai started playing the piano again. Then, after the bridesmaids and groomsmen linked arms and walked back down the aisle, everyone else headed to the reception.

A brown-haired, blue-eyed girl whom Gai and Lee had hired started to sing a steady, slow song called "I Run to You" by Lady Antebellum, as Neji and Tenten started dancing the first dance. As the girl, whose name everyone later learned was Ash, ended the song with a flourish, everyone cheered as Neji and Tenten ended the dance with a kiss. Ash started another song, which was "This Kiss" by Faith Hill. Some more couples started dancing, Kiba with Hinata, Sasuke with Karin, Shikamaru with Temari, Chouji with Ino, and Naruto with Sakura.

_I don't want another heartbreak_

_I don't need another turn to cry, no_

_I don't wanna another heartbreak_

_Baby, hello, oh no, goodbye_

_But you got me like a rocket_

_Shooting straight across the sky_

Sakura smiled as she listened to the lyrics being sung. She inched in closer to Naruto as they danced. She started mouthing the words to the song.

_It's the way you love me _

_It's a feeling like this_

_It's centrifugal motion_

_It's perpetual bliss _

_It's (ahhh) impossible_

_This kiss, this kiss_

_Unstoppible_

_This kiss, this kiss_

Naruto smiled at Sakura as the song (and Sakura's mouthing of the words) continued.

_Cinderella said to Snow White_

_How does love get so off course?_

_All I wanted was a white night _

_With a good heart, soft touch, fast horse_

_Ride me off into the sunset_

_Baby, I'm forever yours_

Naruto suddenly stopped dancing as he led Sakura through the dancing couples and stopped at a table with two chairs. He sat her down at one of the chairs and then sat down in the other.

He suddenly felt nervous. I mean, who wouldn't? Naruto inhaled. Exhaled. He was ready.

Sakura sensed Naruto's nervousness and asked, "What's wrong, babe?"

"Oh, nothing, Sakura. Absolutely nothing," he replied, momentarily enjoying the fact that she just called him "babe".

"_Come on, Naruto. You started, you might as well finish."_

"Right. Um, Sakura, we've been dating for a long time, and, you know, I've been thinking…."

"_Oh no!" _Sakura thought. _"Is he breaking up with me? He can't still be bitter about the necklace situation!"_

"**He better not!"** thought Inner Sakura, her eyes being replaced with flames.

Naruto continued, "So, anyway, Sakura, I should stop beating around the bush and get straight to the point."

"_Here it comes…." _thought Sakura, holding back tears.

Naruto suddenly got out of his chair and kneeled down in front of her.

"Sakura," he said nervously. "Will you marry m-OOMPH!!!!!!"

Sakura pounced on top of him.

"Of course I will, baka!" she cried, letting her tears flow freely.

"**Ha! He didn't break up with us!"**

"_What do you mean__** us**__? He's __**mine**__!"_

"**No way! You have to share!"**

"_Nuh-uh!"_

"**Ya-huh!"**

Suddenly, everyone around them cheered, and those who didn't see the proposal but heard the cheering came to see what all the ruckus was all about, and when they saw a ring on Sakura's finger (who, by the way, was still on top of Naruto), they cheered too. The couple blushed and pulled themselves together.

After the reception, Tenten turned around and threw her bouquet behind her. Unexpectedly, the tie around the white roses became loose, and the five flowers dispersed. Temari, Karin, Ino, Hinata, and Sakura each caught one with smiles on their faces.

"You know," said Naruto, "Tradition is that whoever catches the flowers thrown by the bride before she and her new husband go on their honeymoon will be the next lucky girl married in the same church or chapel that the bride and groom were married in."

"Really?" replied Sakura. " I always wondered why they did that."

She winked at Hinata, who already had a ring on her hand. Hinata smiled and winked back.

Neji and Tenten loaded themselves in the carriage (again, courtesy of Lee and Gai) and set off to their honeymoon. Sakura smiled, wondering what it would be like when that would be her and Naruto. Naruto thought likewise.

Afterwards, Naruto gave Sakura a ride home. They both sat in a contented silence, thinking about what just happened.

"_I'm marrying Naruto…I can't believe it! I'm so happy!"_

"_I'm marrying Sakura…I can't believe it! She didn't pound me into the ground!"_

"**We're marrying Naruto! Yeah, baby!"**

"_How many times must I tell you? __**I'M NOT SHARING!!!!"**_

"**Humph, selfish."**

When they finally reached Sakura's house, they got out of Naruto's car and walked up to her front door. Naruto wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss.

"Sakura Haruno, soon to be Sakura Uzumaki, you know what?"

"I bet I can guess, Cassanova."

"Heh heh, oh yeah?"

"Mmhmm, yes, you can borrow some money."

"Sakura!"

"Hehe, I'm just kidding, baka. I love love LOVE you too!"

Sakura pulled Naruto into another kiss. As they broke apart, they thought about how life would be as husband and wife.

"Wonderful," they said unison.

Sakura giggled and touched the diamond necklace that was around her neck. She wore it everyday, and right before she goes to bed, she always wipes each diamond off with a clean rag. It was one of her most prized possessions, and she planned on giving it to her daughter when she grew up, that is, if she had one. She really hopes so.

As Naruto left in his car, Sakura watched him drive away until he was just a dot in the horizon. She sighed in contentment as she walked inside. She put her hands behind her back as her mother greeted her.

"Hello, Sakura, how was the wedding?"

"It was great, Mom!"

"Why are your hands behind your back, honey?"

"Well, I have a chipped nail. Do you mind inspecting it?"

"Um, sure…"

Sakura held out her hand for her mom to see.

"It looks fine to me, Sak- OH MY GOSH!! HE PROPOSED!?!?!"

"Squeal…YES!!!!!"

They jumped up and down in excitement.

"What a happy ending!" Sakura squealed.

Her mom calmed down and smiled.

"No, Sakura. It'sjust the beginning."

**THE END (or rather, THE BEGINNING)**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Wow. That was long! I cannot believe it's finished! And the ending- Anastasia much? Anyway, I'm thinking about making a sequel. What do you think? Tell me in a review! I really really REALLY hope you enjoyed my first fanfiction! Have a great day! 


End file.
